There always has been a need to know whether your basement, or your valuable storage room is flooded, or water has leaked from your hot water heater tank, which not only saturates your wall to wall carpeting and creates an undesirable odor, but it costs you plenty for electricity to heat the wasted hot water and to replace the carpets. There are a number of reasons that hot water heater tanks leak and that water leaks into basements and into your valuable storage spaces that are not obvious. Just to name a few; items like corroded and rusty water pipes, broken windows, and deteriorated roofs are some of the common causes of these disasters, especially during the period of the hurricane season from June 1 to November 30 of each year when heavy rainfalls can ruin your life time savings. There are numerous devices available to detect and monitor the water levels, but there seems to be no devices designed for the specific purpose of this invention, that is to detect the existence of the water itself.